


The Text

by Grace_Logan



Series: Various Asami-X-Akihito Stories [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all love autocorrect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Text

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the content of the story both Asami and Feilong behave out of character somewhat.

The tone of Asami's phone cut off the head of the Kuchiki group, he looked back in annoyance as Asami fished his phone from his pocket and took a sip from his scotch. He was decently surprised as well as offended at Asami's lack of respect, he would usually never answer his phone during a meeting let alone let it ring out. Kuchiki had heard it buzz in his pocket quite a few times before but it was always ignored until the end of the meetings. Normally.

Asami took his time unlocking his phone, taking a drink as he tapped open the message with a small smile playing at his lips and promptly choked on his scotch. He pitched forward suddenly, swallowing with visible difficulty before he started coughing to clear his throat.

"Asami?" Next to him Feilong gave Asami a concerned look and smacked his back none too gently to clear the man's airway, giving his phone a curious glance. "What happened?"

Leaving the rest of the room shell shocked, Asami threw his phone on the table as he struggled to stop the uncouth wheezing gasp ripping from his throat. Feilong raised an eyebrow and reached for the phone, wary of what was on the screen to make Asami of all people react like that. He looked at the screen, frozen for a second as the words sunk in before a smile slipped slyly onto his face. He held a hand to his mouth as his body quaked.

_To: Asami Ryuichi_

_From: Takaba Akihito_

_Have a cock ready for me when I get home tonight._

"Oh my."

Feilong glanced at Asami, saw that he was still trying to compose himself and smirked, as a snicker broke free. He tried to suppress them as he tapped at the keyboard of Asami's phone under the watchful, judging eyes of the other bosses.

_#_

Akihito's phone buzzed on the table beside him. He pegged his latest photo to the line and picked it up, face blowing into flames as he read the reply from Asami.

_To: Takaba Akihito_

_From: Asami Ryuichi_

_There is always a cock waiting for you. ;)_

Akihito looked up at his previous message dropped his phone in horror and slumped into his chair with a pitiful whine as he whacked his head into the table. His arms circled his head as he tried to hide himself from the world, embarrassment broiling beneath his skin.

Of all people to send that to… Why did it have to be Asami!?

He lifted his head and turned to his phone, he had to set it straight immediately or Asami really would have a cock waiting for him when he got home tonight. A hard cock, probably with a little red ribbon tied around its base.

He snatched his phone off the table and tapped furiously at the screen to right his awful, horrendous mistake.

_To: Asami Ryuichi_

_From: Takaba Akihito_

_Coke! I meant coke! I don't want cock!_

_#_

Feilong gave a small laugh when the reply came back, he could imagine Akihito, struggling with his embarrassment and the dreaded knowledge that he'd already signed away his evening to Asami's ministrations.

_From: Takaba Akihito_

_It was auto correct Asami don't even think about it!_

_I'm tired enough already from today and you had_

_your fun last night! Have mercy!_

Asami's hand reached out, palm upwards in silent demand for his phone but Feilong was already texting back with a smile. Asami sat straight and rubbed his chest, all eyes were still on them in the room but neither cared. Feilong was having fun teasing Akihito and Asami wanted his phone back so he could tease Akihito.

_#_

_From: Asami Ryuichi_

_Auto correct? What have you been writing to people_

_Akihito? Perhaps you need a new reminder of who_

_you belong to._

_Akihito moaned. He knew Asami would not let him go that easily. He was getting fucked tonight._

_You'd think he'd run out of steam eventually._

_#_

"Feilong, my phone if you don't mind." Asami rasped, hand still held out for Feilong to drop the device into his palm. Reluctantly, Feilong gave up the phone and watched Asami smirk as he read the texts.

_From: Asami Ryuichi_

_Or perhaps a punishment for interrupting my_

_meeting with such vulgar, unexpected words._

_Be prepared for when you make it home tonight_

_Akihito. There will be retribution for making me_

_lose face in front of my enemies._

_#_

Akihito read the message once and slumped forward onto the table again, dropping his phone.

"Noooo~."

_#_

Everyone in the room could feel Asami's smug triumph as he locked his phone and tucked it into his jacket pocket. He turned to Kuchiki, whom had been glaring at him throughout the distraction, and nodded at him with a sly smile.

"Please continue Kuchiki-san, excuse my sudden interruption."

He didn't incline his head to prove his remorse; they all knew he wasn't sorry. He didn't care at all. His eyes glinted with amusement; beside him Feilong was still trying to hold back the occasional snicker. Neither seemed to give a single shit that offending someone during this meeting could result in a war between their groups. Each leader in the room was miffed by the disrespect.

Kuchiki picked up where he left off, glancing at Asami and Feilong with irritation every few seconds. They didn't seem to be capable of completely pulling themselves together anymore. Feilong subtly tapped Asami's arm and leaned forward minutely before he spoke in low tones into Asami's ear.

"Is Akihito always so forward? I didn't take him for the type to just come right out and say it."

Asami didn't even try to hide his reply. He turned to Feilong completely. Those watching Kuchiki could see him bristle in rage at Asami's apparent arrogance. Was he not worthy of the great Asami's slightest attention? Did he not see the Kuchiki group as a strong enough enemy to show even smallest sliver of respect for them. He'd prove their power if he had to. In any way possible.

"Akihito will not be so forward after tonight, he will learn his lesson." He tried to say it quietly at least. Though his voice was one that carried, one that people would automatically listen to the moment he spoke. Kuchiki stared at him, his ire permeating the room.

"Perhaps it is you who should learn his lesson Asami. One in manners. I'm sure Akihito-kun would happily offer himself for the task."

The light atmosphere created by Asami's break vanished in an instant as Asami's smile turned cold and a vicious, a protective glint shined in his sharp eyes.

"Oh, I would very much enjoy watching you try Kuchiki-san. Among the living only Feilong can tell you how that will end as it almost ended him." Asami's voice was darkly polite. Murder dripped from his words as they were all very suddenly reminded as to why Asami was the most feared man in the room.

Unafraid of publicly announcing a lover and one hundred percent sure that he could protect his love or bring down the fires of hell upon any who wish to harm his precious Akihito. Many a gang had been obliterated in years gone by Asami on a warpath when his darling was targeted. Akihito, though known to be Asami's lover and a relatively easy target after he'd slipped away from his guards for the day, was untouchable least one had a death wish filled with agony.

Kuchiki was nervous. Asami stared him down ruthlessly, daring him to make another threat against himself and Akihito. Kuchiki lowered his head minutely.

"I did not mean any harm Asami-san. Just a warning."

"Heard loud and clear, now listen _intently_ to one of my own."

Kuchiki swallowed audibly, eyes stuck peering into the icy depths of Asami's cruel stare.

"Should you ever see fit to threaten Akihito's safety again you will find yourself on the wrong side of my mercy. After I send your loved ones to you in pieces with their eyes burned from their skulls and violated in every way I can possibly think of. And I will do it slowly, take my time. I will make you watch every, last, scene of them screaming in agony for mercy that shall never be awarded, under my watchful gaze before I do the same to you and put you down like the dog you are." The dry, cold delivery of his threat drove it home all the more solidly. They each held no doubts that the threat pertained to everyone in the room. The warning was delivered, loud and as clear as it ever could be.

_Do not touch Akihito._


End file.
